


In the Darkness

by ScarletThread



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguity, First Kiss, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletThread/pseuds/ScarletThread





	In the Darkness

A shot in the darkness. The hour late, or early. A tired time.

Angered slapping of bare feet on wooden stairs. _I am not in the mood to deal with this right now._

Raised voices, vexed admonitions and defensive retorts. Flannel flaps and flutters as arms wave about and legs pace restlessly.

Eyes on eyes.

Another loud protest, a trace of hurt that he tried so hard to bury.

Silence for just over one tick of the clock.

Suddenly lips on lips, desperate and painful tongues on lips on teeth on tongues. The gun lies forgotten on the floor.

The bare feet stretch up and a neck curves down, faces meeting somewhere in the middle, who cares where, just touch and savour.

Fingers grip ribs underneath soft flannel. Tracing each bone; ribs, spine, hip.

A whisper that has never been heard before, vulnerable and sweet, sounding like rain on the window. The response is the rush of wind that comes before the storm.

Skin to skin, shared thoughts and movements.

The thick thump of two bodies pressing into the couch, into each other. Intertwined limbs.

A gasp in the darkness. The clock ticks steadily.

Little crescent moon dents in soft flesh, and bruises on chest on neck on arm. Gripping.

Hot breath shudders out. Moans wrenched out from deep in the throat. Eyes close against invisible light.

Two bodies next to each other on a couch that is too narrow for them. Skin on skin again, thoughts on thoughts, but no words. Not yet. _Please._

A kiss before unconsciousness. Eyes will open and see what's passed. They'll sort it all out when it's light.


End file.
